percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Center of Light
This is an OC Club for demigods who wish to fight for and/or with the forces of light. There will be so much fun stuff happening in this group. Origins The Center of Light was originally formed 2 years ago, where it began its peaceful life. It was formed originally between Josh McLean, Mikmak Blair, and Evan D'Agostino. But one group was not happy with our creation. It's called the Dark Circle. Summary This group was formed about 2 years ago. As the title suggests, we use celestial bronze and/or imperial gold, if available. We also have golden armor and swords available at the armory. They are very powerful. Leaders Josh McLean - Son of Hyperion (Created by Josh-Son Of Hyperion) Josh McLean is the only known child of the Titans that went through college, even though he's small. He joined the Titans in the demigod vs demititan war, but was convinced by Kari to join the Olympians, and thus the Olympians won with him on their side. He's got some incredible powers like turning invisible naturally (meaning without any magic items), he could solidify light to act as a forcefield, more information about his powers is recorded in his profile page. His powers are way too strong due to Chaos is in his vein and people don't question his rule. He is vengeful towards his enemies because they had killed his friends and in the next story, he will set on a quest to avenge his fallen mates by killing each and every one of the members of the Dark Circle. Mikmak Blair - Daughter of Poseidon (Created by Mikmak28) Mikmak Blair got to Camp Half-Blood when she was almost 14, and soon got her first quest. She's a good sword-fighter for a girl. Then she met her friends and went with them through quests. And the others ... it's not important for the creator :P But then she's a random person. Members Ava Śmierć - Daughter of Hades (Created by Leafwhisker) Being able to control black fire -and being a daughter of Hades- she feels somewhat locked off from the rest of the group. However she is loyal to the Center of Light and its members. She fights mainly with her throwing knives but also uses a Stygian iron sword and a bow. Carel Chua - Son of Phusis (Created by Animalandia) (Insert Text Here) Demetra Collins - Daughter of Demeter (Created by Karikamiya) Demetra Daughter of Demeter. Demetra's Father Rory Collins is also the son of Demeter. Demeter came from a long line of Demigods. Her father being the son of Demeter and grandfather being the son of Hades and so on and so forth. She's very kind and loyal to her friends. Evan D'Agostino - Son of Athena (Created by Dagostino) Evan has an uncanny ability to catch glimpses of the future. He is very helpful because of this, and can sometimes see what an enemy is doing. He is a fun person and is an excellent strategist. He is also skilled in sword fighting, and his blade can burst into fire. Global Zaire Dion - Daughter of Leto (Created by Storm_wolf01) Daughter of Leto. She is the girl cloaked in invisibilty, very silent and never speaks a word except when needed. She lives a quiet and normal life in suburban California, and goes to Camp Half-blood for intense training. She is an adventurous girl, though, and made a few friends. She has powers related to Leto, and her godly grandparents. She is a mechanical and a technical genius, and very crafty and intelligent. Hermione Fern Galanos - Daughter of Eos (Created by Hermione Galanos) Hermione is not a good part on team work she's really close with Dawn and can have the power of the moon. She ran away from the academy she went with her two friends. She can't get over of her friends death and never did. She has ADHD and is a good sword fighter the only thing is that she's really shy off doing things. She has a huge crush on Jake Glace and can't forget the her friends death. Hope Kevin Robson - Son of Sabre Robson and Rose Ravens (Created by Luke 12346) Hope is a Great Grandson of Zeus and is me ga powerful so he's kinda like the muscle in the group, he's had a tormented past with his father being in a coma and making him like a clone of himself, apart from that he's a pretty good guy, He is a master with a Broadsword, he wears the standard bronze armour since he has the Curse of Achilles, plus he's kinda like the most handsome guy in Camp Half-Blood (gets it from his dads side) Kelsey Fisher - Daughter of Poseidon (Created by Daughter of Poseidon118) Kelsey is the daughter of Poseidon. She is smart and caring. She is also very trustworthy and always has herfriends' backs. She has all of the powers that a child of Poseidon has and is able to sustain them longer than most at first. Her weapon is a three foot long Celestial Bronze/Imperial Gold sword called "Tidal Wave". She is very skilled with a sword. Lorelei "Lora" Stone - Daughter of Zeus (Created by TheWiseOne) She can control storms, air and electricity. She was born in Tramore, Ireland and ran away from all of her foster homes. She has a slight soft side for the Dark Circle, because she loved Garrett who is the son of Erebus, but Garrett is currently lost in the shadow world. She has a crush on Alex Oberon, but they are only friends. She is punk-like and very distant, but opens up from time to time. She is a very good pick-pocket and a swimmer. She is good friends with Alyssa Puckett and best friends with Alex Oberon, who are very close. But, she is allot of the time distant; grieving over the loss of Garrett. Lilac Age - Daughter of Mars and Aphrodite (Created by BeautyQueen) Daughter of Mars and Aphrodite. Lilac is proud to be the Princess of England. But her vision is blurry. She is the goddess of a lot of things. Not to mention some that can be found on Beauty queen's page. She was born to save or destroy the world. It might be destroy, depending on what is gonna happen to her when she's a bit older. She is fourteen years old and lives in Olympus sometimes; other times she'll be at Camp Half Blood causing danger or love. You can't say much about her because she will defend herself and hurt you while she's doing it. The truth behind her is that she can't help who's she's fighting she will in the end destroy that person. If you stare into her eyes you can see her emotions. Like ♥ or ☺or anything else along those lines. She lives for the truth of herself. When she was very young a man took her away and abused her. England was set into danger ratings because she hadn't been found in her room and her guards were killed. If anyone ever got a hold of Lilac they would have the fate of the world in their hands! But Lilac wishes to be normal and not to be someone she's not. But of course this goddess of angels will have to fight for herself and her people. Luna Silver - Daughter of Artemis (Created by Luna-Daughter of Artemis) Luna was raised in the woods by a woman she calls, Gran-Gran, and at a young age she has traveled and fought alone, until she was sent to an orphanage where she has met her friends and her destiny has unraveled. She can summon a silver bow and some silver arrows at will, and long silver hunting knives. She has a moon necklace that makes her invisible and a sword called "sketos" made from silver moon rock. Mary Lester - Daughter of Atlas (Created by Josh-Son Of Hyperion) She is a daughter of Atlas. She had been used as an experiment by her mother, much to her dismay. She decided to join this group, knowing her friend, Josh McLean is the leader of this group. Mary "Katherina" Tan - Daughter of Hemera (Created by Karikamiya) She's the daughter of Hemera. She's the adventurous and cheerful one in the group.She was always called the different one because of her attitude and style of clothing. She was first called the weird one but she insist on the Different one so hard that everyone started calling her that name. Olorin Balderson - Son of Balder (Created by JJRawesome) Son of Balder. Olorin has killed before, and he is guilty of it. He used to have light powers, but they were tainted by darkness giving him shadow powers. He is very powerful, but feels weird being the only Norse Demigod in the group. Sarah Cahill - Daughter of Oceanus (Created by Josh-Son Of Hyperion) Sarah Cahill is a daughter of Oceanus, and was partners with Josh McLean in the Demigod vs Demititan war. Deceased Members Beatrix Dela Cruz - Daughter of Athena (Created by Mikmak28) Beatrix's story will be soon revealed. Macky Arnolds - Daughter of Apollo (Created by Karikamiya) Macky is the least powerful in the whole group. Unlike the others, she isn't the daughter of Big Three or any Protogenoi and she didn't came from any demigod family. She's just the daughter of Apollo and nothing more. Former Members Kari Kamiya - Daughter of Nyx (Created by Karikamiya) Kari Kamiya only wishes a life without anymore troubles. After she heard the Center of Light is fighting against The Dark Circle she just left. The leader of the Dark Circle is Adeline Vega, her half-sister. Gary McKidd - Son of Artemis (Created by Josh-Son Of Hyperion) He appeared on Josh's 2nd book. She and Gary were children of Artemis. He and Melina fought for who's going to join Josh and Gary wins and joins him in the order. Gary McKidd left the order since he misses hunting monsters, and joins his older twin, Melina. Enemies *Dark Circle Stories The Chiaroscuro The Vampires of the Night Base The Base of the Center of Light is located at Beacon Beach, Maine. But unfortunately, that base was destroyed due to Dark Circle raid, and now has relocated to the floating base of New York City. The base looked like a square. It's turbo ends allows it to hover for a very extended amount of time. The base floats just 700 meters high up from New York City, and has an area of 100 square kilometers. The base itself has a thickness of 100 meters. This proved useful when shielding against an incoming attack. {C}The base can pretty much move to anywhere, since it is floating above the ground. Areas Control Room {C}This is where all the cannons are controlled. They can be programmed according to the members will, but only certain people can gain access to them. It also controls the Gravity thrusters, which controls the base stances. Hangar {C}This is where the vehicles are stored, ranging from armored vehicles, super-heavy tank, passenger vehicles, hypersonic jet, to an apocalypse artillery cannons. Dormitories {C}The Center of Light has many elegant dormitories, and spaces you can sleep. They range from an elegant huge bedroom to small bedrooms with a fair enough condition. There is also a special place where you can induce oneself into a coma, and this is located at the bottommost part of the base (it is called the coma room). Inside the coma room, was the restraints, that kept you from moving while inducing one self into coma. Of course those restraints were made of inflatable plastics, so you can easily break them if you had done the cleansing coma. (Of course it's for Josh McLean, can you think of any other demigods who can do a self-induced coma?) The Dormitories have a ceiling that is up 5.40 meters high, and so the other buildings. Entrances The entrance to the base is heavily guarded by explosive ballistas. Mining Field The Center of Light has its own mining field. It is situated at San Francisco, right next to Mount Othyrs. It's a huge place to mine coal and other metals. There is also a mining field in Canada, where there was a huge amount of gold in there. The golds are mined and taken back to the base, where the gold is stored in a special place to prevent thievery. Blast Door This is where valuables get stored inside. The door can only be open at certain times in a day. Even Josh McLean cannot open this door. The Items that will be stored in here include: Diamonds, Gold, Stealth Ores, and other valuables. Virtual-reality combat/fighting There will be combat simulation, where you can make yourself in a real life combat situation, and train from there. This is also a place where you train to fight. There will be computers simulating the trainer, and the combat situation. Training Area The training area has many stuff that you can use to boost your skills up. There's jogging track, climbing bars, and gymnastics area (Josh McLean is a great gymnastic). Components {C}C Cube A glittering blue cube (it is a cube, not a rectangular prism). This blue cube is able to contain 700 PetaWatt Hours of energy. This is enough to supply electricity to the entire world for 7 months to 1 year (but for the base, it is enough for about 5 or more years) (assuming it doesn't recharge itself from the sun). This is used in Center of Light's base. This cube must be handled with extreme care, which means that the cube can only be handled in the hands of the specially trained one. It can be charged by: 1. Winding up the crank found next to it. 2. Using electricity to charge the cube. 3. Using light from the sun or other surroundings. The C Cube has a volume of 80 cubic meters. It's glowing gleamingly blue to indicate that there's an immense amount of power held in there. Most of the time it was charged by extending its solar panels that has an area of 20000 square meters, which gives it a very large surface area for it to convert sunlight to electrical energy. Solar Powered Reactor {C}This reactor is powered by the sun, and it's main function is to power the cabins and the defense system. This works well with the C Cube. It's recharging method with the sun is similar to the C Cube, but this one has slightly larger surface area. This one can hold half amount of energy of that of the C Cube, so you may call this the second reactor. Gravity Thrusters {C}These things are the ones that keeping the base up high and aloft. There are spare ones, automatically appears by magic if any of them were destroyed. These require huge amounts of energy and draws a lot of power from the C Cube. Reactor Core {C}The Reactor Core consists of both Solar Powered Reactor and the C Cube. They work together to back each other up. If one of them fails, there's another power backing up the main core. External Power (backup) The base had external backup power. So in case the main power goes down (C Cube and Solar Powered Reactor), the external power goes on, but it's only able to support the entire base for 1 day at least. It will be charged by the main power once the main power is fixed. Shield Generator {C}This is one of the most sophisticated system made. The shield generator shields the entire base from being attacked or bombarded. It creates a nice blue energy shield surrounding the walls of the base. Generator These generators are huge, measuring just 0.8 cubic meters. The capacity is as little as 900 kilowatt hours, which is not a lot compared to that of the C Cube. Mini C Cube For vehicles. The Center of Light had C Cube installed on almost every vehicles, almost every weaponry. It may look small, but the amount of energy that can be stored inside the cube is huge. The capacity is 300 GigaWatt-Hours each, so it is long lasting. Armory From the last fight with the Dark Circle, Center of Light finally agrees to expand its weaponry, using a super-sophisticated scientific technology. These technologies include: Nano-virus launcher, Nanomites, Mini Thermonuclear bombs, and many others. The Center of Light found this very quick, able to build the laboratories and the bases in only 6 weeks. This defense is proved to have no blind spots, which means that all the cannons, all the cameras, were everywhere. The cameras had this technology where it could detect invisible beings. Every member should arm themselves with a stash of weapon in the supply docks (that is, if their godly parents is minor god or some other quarter-bloods) but anyone can use weapons on a certain time only, for example when they want to practice target shooting, but in a war or battle, they need to be armed with a gun. The weapon stash can be found in the training grounds. It is stored in the weapon box, found throughout the base (we don't want people running one kilometer just for grabbing a weapon, do we?) Nano-virus Launcher {C}The nano-virus launcher is a type of biological weaponry. The rocket is filled with Nano-viruses and once the rocket hits the target, it spreads throughout the vicinity, corroding all materials (including human tissues, metals). This is in a form of Rocket Launcher (Has a kill switch which will kill all the viruses to prevent unwanted damage). Mini ThermoNuclear Bombs {C}Just like the ThermoNuclear bomb that you see on TV, but this is a miniature set. This doesn't use radiation. This weapon is called the Mini ThermoNuclear Bomb because of the explosion it packs when it detonates. This is also in the form of Rocket Launcher. Kinetic Charged Neutrino Blaster A type of electric gun. This looks a lot like handguns. This weapon fires energy blasts that you can switch the intensity by simply punching the numbers on the gun's screen. The way it charges is simply by kinetic energy, so it really never runs out of battery. There is a crank that you can wind up to charge it so in the middle of the battle, if the battery runs out, just pull the crank out and wind it up. Hyper-sonic Advanced Sniper Rifle {C}These sniper rifle bullets travels much faster than than of hyper-sonic jets. Specially wield for the trained and for the strongest. Is very heavy and 13'5 in length. (Mary Lester) Mecha-Suit The Center of Light finally made their own near-indestructible mecha suit. Made from carbon nanotube reinforced kevlar, which made it 100 times stronger than Kevlar. Has a mini C Cube inside which will provide power for the mecha. The mini C Cube contains more energy than required for the mecha to run 400 miles. Laser Guns The Laser Guns are made high tech, able to burn through solid blast doors. Defense System There is a defense system scattered throughout the whole base, and it's very strong. The base also had a very bright post lamp that is turned on on nighttime. Chain Gun {C}The chain gun is one of the basic type of defense, providing a basic protection for the base. Used for indoors. Automatic Neutrino Blaster {C}This can be mounted right on the rim of the base, and shoots powerful plasma bolts. They prove to be a real threat even to that of Lydian Drakon. 130 mm Ultimate Cannon {C}This cannon is designed by Josh McLean himself, with automatic or manual option, and it is mounted on the rim of the base. Chain Plasma Cannons {C}These plasma cannons are very deadly to monsters. They are fired from the watchtower, and are powered with incredibly high energy of plasma, enough to fry an entire block of 4 houses. Dart Gun {C}This sounds like a silly weapon for defense, but it is used within 50 meters range of the reactor core. They are silent and are proved to not disturb the reactor core, even in the reactor core has defenses. The tranquilizer works for all kinds of monsters, and all biological beings, but doesn't affect gods. Hangar Some of the vehicles in here were remotely controlled from the base. Apocalypse Artillery Cannons These cannons prove to be very fatal. Capable of severely damaging shields, bombarding bases until they are nothing but ashes, and can fire from 5 kilometers away. The only weakness it has is that its armor is very weak, and can be taken out even by using rifles. Orbital Missiles These missiles are launched from the missile silo in the base. It can reach up to 9000 miles on one shot so it is a great weapon to use to assassinate a target. They are guided missiles which means that the missiles were remotely controlled from the tower of Center of Light base. They pack a very large explosives, capable of taking out 4-5 tanks in one shot. Super-heavy Tank This type of tank can take much damage to its hull. What's amazing about this tank is that this tank has shield generator that surrounded the tank. But when it fires, the shield doesn't make the shell explode. Instead they make projectiles coming from outside explodes. This tank also can pierce the hardest metal on earth. The cannons can flew more than 3 kilometers. There are many more to come. Some of the armory were just stuff from WW II, but they were upgraded to the point where it is the maximum power. For example, a grenade. The grenade is able to take out 3 tanks at once, and there's also an ordinary grenade. Super Armored-Car '''This armored car has an upgraded hull to the point where it is thrice as durable as the heavy tanks Security Only members of Center of Light can enter the base (unless, with permission). Visitors are required to surrender their weapons upon entering the base. '''Lockdown When there were intruders or someone is about to board the base without permission. 'Status: Recruiting!!!' If you want to join this group, just leave a message right here: User_talk:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Rules *Everyone could have at most 3 characters. Chat The chat can be found here and here. You can also use the Wiki Chat. Category:OC Club Category:Center of Light Category:Chiaroscuro Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Karikamiya Category:Dagostino Category:TheWiseOne Category:Luna-daughter of Artemis Category:Original Character Category:JJRawesome Category:Hermione Galanos Category:Storm wolf01 Category:Daughter of Poseidon118